Jay's Moon
by Snow That Falls From Sky
Summary: Sequel to Snowstorm, follow Jay Who Brings Morning Light and his siblings as they face their destiny and much more. please R
1. Chapter 1

The Tribe of Falling Snow:

Healer:  
**Snow That Falls From Sky (Snow)**- Pure white she-cat with one black paw, first ever Healer of The Tribe of Falling Snow.

Prey Hunters:

**Stars on Cloudy Night (Stars)**- Dark gray she-cat, with lighter stripes on her face and blue eyes.

**Eclipse on Full Moon Night (Eclipse)**- Pure black tom, with vibrant green eyes. Best tracker in the Tribe.

**Grass That Grows on Mountainside (Grass)**- Bracken colored tom, pale gray eyes, one of the best hunters in the Tribe.

**Cherry Blossom That Blooms In Spring (Cherry)- **Pinkish-gray she-cat with cherry red eyes.

**Leaf That Falls From Tree (Leaf)- **Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, named for when she fell out of a tree as a kit.

Camp Guards:

**Boulder That Rolls Down Hill (Boulder)- **Stone gray tom with dark blue eyes, only cat in the Tribe that doesn't enjoy getting wet.

**Eagle That Chases Fleeing Rabbit (Eagle)- **Eagle colored she-cat with amber eyes. Heavily built, she was born a loner, and taken into the Tribe by Snow That Falls From Sky, and raised as her own kit.

**Squirrel That Lives In Cave (Squirrel)- **Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, daughter of Eagle That Chases Fleeing Rabbit and Frog That Sits on Lily.

**Wind That Whispers Through Trees (Wind)- **Brown-and-black tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes.

**Thunder on Stormy Night (Thunder)-** Black tom with orange lightning bolt stripes down his face and sides.

Queens and Kits:

**None**

Elders:

**Sight On Misty Morning (Sight)- **Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Frog That Sits on Lily (Frog)- **Greenish-gray tom with green eyes.

none.

To Bes:

**Snow on River's Ice (Snow)-** Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Light That Shines on Bloodstained Grass (Light)-** Small gray she-cat with pale green eyes, future Healer.

**Jay Who Brings Morning Light (Jay)-** Dark gray tom with blue eyes, and is blind.

**Hawk That Soars Through Sky (Hawk)-** Golden brown she-cat with green eyes

**Storm That Rides The Wind (Storm)-** Black tom with silver eyes

**Stream That Flows Through Mountain Silver (Stream)-** Light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

**_Prologue_**

****The moon was bright, reflecting off the snow and lighting up the sparse moorland like an eternal fire. Hawk looked at her brother, whose face was raised upwards, sightless blue eyes fixed on the hunting grounds of their ancestors. The moon turned his gray pelt silver, making him look like a cat from the Tribe of Endless Hunting itself.

"He looks like he really belongs with them, doesn't he?" Hawk jumped at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Yeah, he does. I wonder what he's thinking." She turned to look at Stream, her blue eyes filled with the same wonder.

"If you want to know so bad, why don't you go ask him?" The two sisters looked up into their brother's face, his silver eyes blazing like the moon overhead. "It's not polite to wonder about cats behind their backs. He would claw your ears off if he heard you talking like that!"

The two sisters shrank back into the grass, ears flattened. "We're sorry, Storm. It's just that, we don't think he likes us very much, even though we're his sisters." Hawk's voice was shallow.

"I like you fine, when you're not talking about me behind my back." all three cats started at this, as none of them had heard the young gray tom approach.

"Jay, don't be so grumpy. They were just wondering why you were..." His voice faltered, not wanting to use the word "looking" because he knew it would offend his brother.

"Why I was smelling the air? Because I'm trying to protect my Tribe. I thought I smelled something strange, so it made sense to check it out." his sightless blue eyes were again angled upward, but this time, all four cats knew what he was doing.

He was walking with their ancestors. The Tribe of Endless Hunting had called out to him once again.

**_Chapter One_**

Jay hooked the mouse with his claw and tossed it down in front of his sister.

"Here. I thought you might want this." he could tell that she was looking at him from the way her scent changed, and the feel of her blue gaze burning into his own gray pelt.

"Thanks, Jay." her voice was gentle, but he could feel her embarrassment from the way she set her paws down.

"It's your own fault you got hurt, you know. That hawk could have killed you if Stars hadn't been there to kill it first. I thought that's what prey hunters learned on their first day: always look up." he tried to keep his voice gentle, but the anger and fear slipped through his teeth like a fish through a river.

"Jay! Leaf is looking for you!" Hawk's voice was filled with excitement as she called to him.

"Yeah. Right. Whatever." he could tell that his sister was excited to be going out. For some reason, he just couldn't share that excitement.

"Jay Who Brings Morning Light! Cheer up! We're going hunting." Leaf That Falls From Tree's voice was filled with encouragement. This would be his first time out of camp since his not-so-amazing adventure as a kit. Sniffing, Jay turned to his mentor.

"I guess we'll just get this over and done with so you can tell me how useless I am." his voice was bitter as he began to pad for the camp entrance.

Sighing, Leaf called to the other three mentors. Handling all four to-bes would be a challenge alone.

"Stars, Grass, Eagle, come on. We've got to take them out sometime before they drive everyone insane!" The cats padded over to her, and together they followed their to-bes from camp.

"Drop lower to the ground, Jay." Leaf prodded the young tom with her paw, settling his crouch. Backing away, she flicked her tail to indicate silence as Jay closed his sightless blue eyes and began to scent the air.

Silently, he began to pull himself forward. His ears flicked forward, the tiny beat of a heart filtering in.

Rocking back on his haunches, Jay Who Brings Morning Light pounced, landing squarely on the body of a squirrel. Killing it with a bite to the neck, he sent a silent prayer to the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

_Thank you, Tribe of Endless Hunting. I take what is needed and no more._

Picking up his first kill, he turned to his mentor. He could feel shock coming off of her pelt in waves.

"Great catch, Jay! That was wonderful!" Hawk's meow was bright and alive. "Can I try that, Grass? Please, oh please?" Jay felt the purr of the pinkish she-cat rumble through the ground.

"Go ahead. That's why we're here." retreating back to stand by his brother and other sister, Jay dropped the squirrel and felt Storm press his pelt up against him.

"Great catch!" his brother whispered into his ear, and he felt his pelt grow hot with embarrassment.

Jay tried to focus on his sister's hunt, but something would not let him. It pricked at him like a tick hidden deep in his pelt.

Suddenly, he felt as if he had just been dropped out of the great aspen tree that his mother used to address the Tribe. The ground was removed from under his paws and he was soaring upwards, stars flashing past him in blazes.

_I can see!_ Jay looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint his location, but to no avail.

"Welcome, Jay Who Brings Morning Light. We have been waiting for you." the ground re-connected with his paws and he collapsed.

Looking up, he found himself staring into the bright green eyes of a ginger tomcat. "Why have you brought me here? Where am I?" Jay's questions were blunt.

"You are in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. And we have brought you here to tell you something." the tom flicked his tail, indicating that Jay should stand up.

"Well, I'm here now, so tell me." he glared at the ancient tom.

"Come with me. The rest of the Tribe wishes to speak with you." and thus, the tom stood and began to pad away into the depths of the starry forest.

Heaving himself to his paws, Jay began to pad after the starry tom. Looking down at his paws, Jay thought, _Being able to see isn't all that. I think cats would manage better if they were blind. After all, they would rely more on their other senses._

Before long, Jay could scent more cats, yet they concealed themselves to the shadows, out of his temporary vision. Though Jay had many questions, something deep inside kept him moving forward, some sense of foreboding that swelled deep inside telling him to keep silent.

"Stop here." Jay nearly slammed into the ginger tom as he stopped abruptly in a small clearing.

"Tribe of Endless Hunting, Jaysong is here." as the tom spoke, starry cats began padding from the darkened forest.

_Jaysong? Who is Jaysong?_ Jay could not help but wonder about the strange name.

"Where are the others? Hawksight, Stormfade and Streamflight? Did they not come?" the lithe body of a tortoiseshell queen padded up to the tom.

He dipped his head and replied, "Jaysong came to us willingly. Hawksight, Stormfade and Streamflight will come in their time." nodding, the queen padded to Jay.

"Tell me, Jaysong, why have you come?" her amber eyes were bright with wonder.

"I don't know this 'Jaysong' you speak of. My name is Jay Who Brings Morning Light, and I did not come of my own accord." Jay kept his mew taught.

"Jaysong, please sit. We have some catching up to do." she flicked her tail at the spot next to her. Jay did as he was told.

"This is a story of the past. Before the Tribes, and before even the Clans. Long have we awaited your arrival, Jaysong.

Once, there was only one sky that all cats walked together. There was no Tribe of Endless Hunting, no StarClan nor any Dark Forest.

Because of this, cats soon began fighting. They all wanted to separate, as all of them came from somewhere different. Eventually, the fighting became so bad that the moon turned red and the stars began to fade.

Below the skies in the forest, four young cats were striving to survive. Their names were Jaysong, Hawksight, Stormfade and Streamflight. They were scared of the blood red moon and fading stars, fearing what would happen to them.

One night, Jaysong slept soundly. At first he dreamed of nothing more than being able to see, and upon hearing his silent prayers, a cat descended from the stars.

'I will guide your paws, Jaysong. The gift of sight is not yours, but the power of blood is. Come with me, Jaysong. I have something to show you.'

The starry cat and Jaysong ascended to the heavens, where Jaysong was witness to the final, bloodiest battle. As the cats fought with all of their might, the sky was drenched in blood.

'This is what it's come to, Jaysong. Save us.' and then the starry she-cat raced into the battle. Leaping onto a stone in the center of the clearing, Jaysong begged for the cats to stop.

'Stop this madness! Stop right now!' And as quickly as it had begun, the battle was over.

'From this day forward, I separate these skies! Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, you are to be Clans. Your cats will share this forest and how you rule is yours.

Snow, Fire, Leaf, Rain, you will be Tribes. The mountains belong to you and how you rule is yours.

Clans, you are to be StarClan. Tribes, you are to have the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Teach your cats how to survive.'

And thus, here we are. Jaysong saved the cats of Clan and Tribe and any in between. Jaysong saved the skies and the moon.

Soon after, Jaysong himself died and went to govern both StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting." Pausing, the she cat looked over her shoulders at a blue-gray she cat. At the signal, the other she cat padded forward.

"Greetings, Jaysong. I am Bluestar of ThunderClan. I have been granted to walk these skies to tell you something." her crystal blue eyes searched Jay's for something, though he had no clue what it could be.

"Something bad is coming, Jaysong. 'The moon will die and the stars will fall, Jay's song will save us all'" as she finished speaking, Bluestar backed away.

The last thing he saw was her blue eyes reflecting the moon, and then darkness crashed down on his vision once more.

"Run, Jay! Get out of here!" Hawk's voice was filled with panic, almost drown out by the snarling of something big.

Turning tail, Jay raced for the camp, screaming "Wolf!" at the top of his lungs. As he broke through the barrier, his legs buckled and he collapsed and the last thing he heard was Bluestar's voice in his ear,

"The moon will die and the stars will fall, Jay's song will save us all..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Hawk's green eyes darted back and forth, searching frantically for Jay. She had seen him flee towards the camp when she warned him of the wolf, but now he was nowhere to be found.

"Hawk? Hawk are you okay?" Her sister's frantic mew was near, and Hawk could see her silver pelt flashing between the leaves.

"I'm here, and I'm okay. What about Storm?" Her green eyes darted to the ground below where her brother crouched, eyes trained on the spot where the wolf had raced from the clearing.

"I'm okay." His reply was short and he didn't look up.

"Mentors?" Hawk felt her stomach drop. Something was wrong.

"We're all okay." Stars' meow was clear from the next tree over.

"What about Jay? Did anyone see him?" Hawk prepared herself for the worst.

"He made it to camp. They're all safe as well." Eagle's voice was farther away, but she sounded all right.

Clawing her way down the tree, Hawk landed lightly on the ground next to her sister. "We should probably go find Jay." and without waiting for a response, the golden she-cat padded into the ferns towards camp.

Jay was in the Healer's den with Light when Hawk padded into the camp. He was all right, but the wolf had given him quite a shock.

"Hawk, you need to eat, and then get some rest. You had a long day." Grass' meow was gentle and muffled as she spoke around the body of a vole.

Nodding, the to-be plucked a pigeon from the fresh-kill pile and settled outside of the cleft in a rock that opened up to the cave where to-bes slept.

When she had finished, she squeezed into the cave and curled up in her nest, and was asleep before her head hit her paws.

"Hawksight! Hawksight help me!" the mew was muffled by something that sounded like water and Hawk looked around wildly. This was not the forest she was used to, not the place she loved.

"Hawksight where are you? I can't find you!" the kit's meow was fading fast and Hawk raced off towards the sound of the voice.

Skidding to a stop, Hawk looked over the edge of a cliff into the rushing water below.

"She's gone." Hawk whipped around and found herself face-to-face with a lithe black-and-white tom. "You were never meant to save her, Hawksight."

Hawk flattened her ears and asked, "Hawksight?"

The tom purred and flicked his tail. "Come with me. We have much to discuss, love." and he padded into the forest.

Following behind, Hawk noted a slight limp in the tom's gait. Yet it seemed not to bother him. Shaking her head, she let it slip from her mind.

"Stop here." the small cat was sitting in a small clearing filled with moonlight. "My name. Do you remember my name, Hawksight?"

The golden she-cat shook her head.

"I figured. It was worth a shot. I am Orchidheart. I guess you don't remember our kits, either?"

Again, the golden cat shook her head. This was getting stranger by the minute!

The tom flicked his ears and two young cats padded from the ferns.

"Hello again, mother." the silver tabby meowed. He was big, but not full grown. "It's me, Whisperpaw."

The young she-cat that sat beside him would not look at Hawk, and nor would she speak. Yet somehow, Hawk knew who she was.

"Nettlekit. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Hawk's voice was a whisper and the kit looked up at her in surprise, green eyes wide with nervousness.

"I forgive you, Hawksight. You did all that you could." and thus, the young black-and-gray she-cat padded to Hawk and settled in beside her. "You may begin, Orchidheart."

Nodding, the black-and-white tom began to speak, his voice clouded with pain. He clearly did not want to tell her these things, but something inside of him forced his voice out.

"Long ago, back in a forest far from here, four kits were born. Their names were Hawksight, Jaysong, Stormfade and Streamflight. Not long after the kits had earned their names, Jaysong gave his life to a prophecy, and the other three set out on their separate paths.

"Not long after Hawksight separated from her brother and sister, she found a cat not much older than her, wounded and dying. That cat's name was Orchidheart. Hawksight nursed him back to health, and throughout that time that she hunted to feed him, and fought to save him, they became very close.

"About two moons after their meeting, Hawksight discovered that she was to have kits. Of course, she and Orchidheart were overjoyed.

"Their birth was heard, and it nearly killed Hawksight, but Orchidheart did all he could to save her, and they made it through with two beautiful kits.

"Nettlekit and Whisperkit." Pausing, the tom looked at the three other cats. Shaking his head, he continued.

"Hawksight was sick of not being able to hunt, so one day she left the kits with Orchidheart and set out towards the river. Nettlekit was always the curious one, so she slipped away from her father's watchful eyes and began to follow her mother.

"Nettlekit did not know about the river, and the water was higher than usual. Unable to cling to the bank, the water swept her away, and she called out to her mother, hoping that she would hear. 'Hawksight! Hawksight where are you? Help me!'

"Hawksight did hear her, but she could do nothing to save her kit. For two days, she lay by the river's edge, mourning her daughter.

"Finally, she decided that she would risk her life to save Whisperkit if needed." the tom looked at his son with pride before continuing.

"Eight long moons passed. Whisperkit became Whisperpaw and began training. Orchidheart and Hawksight did everything they could to make him a great cat.

"Orchidheart and Whisperpaw decided to hunt, and so they set out towards the field on the far side of the forest." the black-and-white tom closed his eyes and sighed.

"While they were hunting, a monster came to the field. It tore up everything, and left nothing alive. Whisperpaw did not know to avoid it, and so he continued to hunt.

"Orchidheart saw the monster heading straight for Whisperpaw, and raced to save his son. He did not make it in time.

"Both cats were crushed by the monster." Whisperpaw laid his tail over his father's shoulders and continued the story with a stronger voice.

"Hawksight found them after worrying for so long, their bodies mangled by the monster's paws. She wailed to the heavens, asking why she had to lose everything she loved.

"After burying them, Hawksight fled. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it was away from the pain and suffering that befell her.

"While she was fleeing, she crossed several Thunderpaths, but on the last one, was struck down by a monster.

"She welcomed death, but it did not come to her. For a long while, she wandered the skies alone. Then, she was rejected from the stars and sent back to live her life over.

"Then four kits were born to a mountain Tribe. Their names were Hawk That Soars Through Sky, Jay Who Brings Morning Light, Storm That Rides The Wind and Stream That Flows Through Mountain Silver."

As the tom finished, Hawk blinked. "Why have you told me this, knowing it will just shadow the rest of my life?"

"Because, mother, the Tribe of Endless Hunting has asked me to tell you something, but I could not do it without Orchidheart and Whisperpaw." Nettlekit spoke quietly, but her voice was clear.

"The prophecy has come. 'The moon will die and the stars will fall, Hawk's sharp eyes will save us all.' The same prophecy was given to your brother, Jay. 'The moon will die and the stars will fall, Jay's song will save us all.'"

As she finished speaking, the three cats rose to their paws. "Farewell, love. I will see you again someday." Orchidheart's voice was filled with pain as he turned and padded from the clearing, the two kits following closely behind.

"Wait! Don't go!" but Hawk's cry was not heard, and she found herself blinking awake in the darkened cave where to-bes slept. Looking around, she found her siblings, and silently promised, _I will never lose you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys please review! I'm sorry I'm slow on the updates, but I've been really busy. I promise I'll keep working, though!**

_**Chapter Three**_

Stream raised her head and blinked. Where were her brothers? What about Hawk? Where was she? Shaking her head, she flattened her ears as the sound of pawsteps floated towards her.

Baring her teeth, she snarled, "Who's there? What do you want? Where are my brothers and sister?" When she received no answer, her tail began to lash back and forth. "I know you're out there! Answer me!"

"Streamflight. It's been so long, my beloved." The meow was nearly silent as a gray-and-white tom padded from under a clump of ferns. "I have missed you. Perhaps we can hunt once more, just for StarClan's sake?"

"Who are you? And who is this 'StarClan'?" Her blue eyes darkened as she backed into the shadows.

"Forgive me. I am Moonfang. StarClan is the great Clan of starry cats that watch over us. Although, some have come to walk these skies, over the Tribes. They are the Tribe of Endless Hunting." His light green eyes looked into hers, searching for something; though what it was, Stream would never know.

"Uh-huh. And 'Streamflight'? Why did you call me Streamflight?" her tail flicked uncomfortably in the dim light.

"Ah, it is time for a story, I see. You better settle in; this is a long one." He wrapped his fluffy tail around his paws and settled in; watching Stream to see if she did the same. She sat down in the shadows, but her guard was just as it always was; nothing was getting past her without a serious injury.

"Once, long ago, in a forest not very far from here, four cats were born. Their names were Streamflight, Hawksight, Stormfade and Jaysong.

"Not long after earning their warrior names, Jaysong gave his life to a prophecy and saved all cats. After losing their brother, the other three decided that they would go their own ways, and perhaps follow a prophecy of their own.

"Streamflight walked her path to the north, towards the mountains. She let her paws guide themselves; the mountain itself was calling to her. Not long after she reached the foothills, she met a group of strange cats. There were six of them, each a different color, each a different personality. Their names were strange, too.

"The leader called himself Stoneheart, and his mate was Roselight. The other four were loners, taken in by the kind couple. Moonpaw, Riverdew, Mistypool and Frosttail. Only one of the cats had not yet completed his training; he was slow and uninterested, not wanting to learn what he didn't need to know.

"Once Streamflight joined the small group, he began to take more of an interest in catching prey for her, and fighting to impress her. Being the gentlest of her siblings, Streamflight allowed this behavior to continue. Almost three moons after she joined them, she got to witness Stoneheart make the young gray-and-white tom a warrior.

"Moonfang kept vigil alone that night, watching for signs of danger; protecting his new family with a newfound pride. Near dawn, the young warrior let out a warning yowl: another group of cats were attacking!

"The others tore from their dens, claws unsheathed and eyes hungry for blood. This was a test of loyalty and strength; if they didn't win their home would be destroyed.

"They fought tooth and claw through sunrise, never having time to take note of the gathering storm. Thunder rumbled overhead and it began to rain, washing away the blood that stained the gray stones of the mountain's base. The cats ignored the rain and continued to fight, until it became so dark that even they could not see.

"Lightning rained down from the clouds, striking whatever it could reach. The tree on which roots Stream was fighting was struck in a brilliant flash, and the sky lit up with fire as the leaves began to burn. From the flames padded a young starry cat whose eyes reflected the moon and stars.

"'You must stop this pointless fighting. Many cats have been killed that were not meant to go for a long time yet. Now, one of the noblest warriors I have looked down upon is dying.' Stream's eyes widened as two things flashed through her mind. The starry cat was Jaysong, her long lost brother. And the dying warrior was Moonfang, the cat she had grown to love.

"Yowling in pain, Streamflight leapt from the roots of the tree into the middle of the battlefield, blood splashing around her paws. She landed next to the young warrior and pressed her nose into his fur. 'Don't leave me, Moonfang! You promised you would always be here for me! Please don't go!' but her pleading was silenced as the young tom licked her cheek.

"'Streamflight, I have to break my promise. I must go now. StarClan is calling to me. But one promise I will never break: I will never stop loving you, and I will never stop watching over you.' And then he closed his eyes and drew his last breath. Streamflight looked up from the young tom's body and glared at the cats around her.

"'You killed him! You're not the cats I thought you were! None of you are!' and then she turned and fled from the mountains that she called home. She ran for days, not bothering to sleep or eat. She didn't know where she was running to, just that she was running. Away from the pain, away from the cats that killed Moonfang, away from the memories that the mountains held.

"But somehow, she couldn't leave the mountains. She just couldn't bear the pain. After three days and three nights of running, she gave up and layed down. That night StarClan came to her and lifted her to the stars, though she was not dead.

"For moons, she wandered the stars, protecting cats from unnecessary harm and death. And then, she was cast down by the Tribe of Endless Hunting to live her life once more, without pain.

"Born into the Tribe of Falling Snow as Stream That Flows Through Mountain Silver, she was glad to accept her fate, though her memories were stripped, and I was sent here on this night to return what is yours." He looked at her, searching for a reaction.

"Thank you, Moonfang, for returning my memories. I miss you, so much more than I know I should." Her blue eyes were soft as she rose to her paws. "I should go now. The others will be waking soon. Come to me again, Moonfang."

Nodding, the gray-and-white tom padded from the small clearing and Stream felt herself begin to fade back into a peaceful sleep. As she closed her eyes, she heard Moonfang's voice whisper: _The moon will die and the stars will fall, Stream's heart will save us all._


End file.
